<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Malfoy Manor by MagicalEzran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516248">At Malfoy Manor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalEzran/pseuds/MagicalEzran'>MagicalEzran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ezran's Practical Writing Assignments turned mini-Fanfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Malfoy Manor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalEzran/pseuds/MagicalEzran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never said how long the trio was at Malfoy Manor so this is a excerpt following the prompt:</p><p>I woke up in darkness. I felt cold and wet. I had something covering my eyes, but I didn't know what it was.</p><p>(This was an assignment for my writing class)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ezran's Practical Writing Assignments turned mini-Fanfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At Malfoy Manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Harry’s PoV)</p><p><br/>I tried my best not to panic, then I remembered that Ron, Hermione, and I were trapped in Malloy Manor. I could feel the after affects of <em>The Cruciastus Curse</em> on my weakened body. Some where in the background I could hear the <em>drip, drip, drip</em> of water dripping from the ceiling of the dungeons. I tried my best to drag myself up into a siting position. It was difficult to do since we’d been here for a little over a week with little food and even less water.</p><p>In the distance I could hear Bellatrix’s mad cackle that was quickly followed by a pained scream. I vaguely wondered who she was torturing, but it wasn’t at the forefront of my mind. I looked around me and I could see that my friends were in as bad a condition as I was. I could feel that several of my ribs were broken as well as my left wrist and right femur. I could see that I had several lacerations along my arms that we likely caused by <em>diffindo, </em>the cutting curse.  Hermione seemed to be in a similar state to me her right shoulder seemed to be dislocated thought and she had less lacerations that I could see. Ron seemed to be in the best condition out of the both of us though with almost no lacerations and no broken bones.</p><p>Suddenly I heard the sound of skipping foot steps coming towards us.  Then Bellatrix appeared and said “Ohh look is little baby potty, not very strong now are you,” I lunged towards her and she just laughed at me. “Oh I’m not here for you, oh no no no, I’m here for you little mudblood friend.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>